HetaOni: Summer Scares
by Neeky-chan
Summary: Five girls went out for a hike to the Mystic Tree like they do every summer. But this time, they find themselves IN HetaOni. What they don't know is they have been here before, only much more powerful. No Mary-sue, hints of pairings, rating might go up :3
1. The Beginning: We're in HetaOni!

**Hai! I know I have other stories I should be working on but I have writers block on a few of them. And I became inspired by Fk306 animelover's HetaOni: The Haunted House. I recently finished watching HetaOni and as a sadist, I fell in love with it. I've never been one for creativity so it's quite unusual for me to come up with original ideas. That and I was listening to the song HetaOni: Heat Haze Days subbed. (I recommend watching it btw! It's epic! X3)**

**Edit: Himiwari-chan pointed out that Kaia's looks were left out so I quickly changed that. :3 And some minor corrections I realized I made after I reread it.**

**Enough with my rants, let's start this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HetaOni or Hetalia! It belongs to its' respective owners! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>'<em>A deserted house in a mountain,<em>

_About three hours on foot_

_from the world summit place.'_

'_No one knows how long it has been there,_

_or who use to live in it._

_Rumors had it that it was haunted'_

'_You cannot easily set foot into that_

_"mysterious mansion" in your town._

_Because if you anger its former occupant,_

_you will not get away lightly…'_

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny day in the forest, almost no cloud in the sky. Five girls walked on a dirt path that they had walked many times before. The one in the lead was almost shorter than the rest. She had long brown hair with blonde tips, hazel eyes and fairly pale skin. Her attire consisted of a dark blue, long-sleeved undershirt, a white tank top, a short-sleeved, sky blue and gray stripped hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans and pair of black boots. She also had a blue backpack.<p>

She turned towards the other girls and smiled, it looked dazzling.

The two girls behind her seemed to be arguing. One had short, thick, brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes and fair skin. She tripped over a rock before regaining her balance. Her attire was of a purple shirt, a gray half-hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. Strapped over her left shoulder was a light purple satchel.

The girl next to her had blonde hair that was placed in two curled pigtails on either side of her head with a ruby on the right side, pale skin and gray eyes. She crossed her arms as she defended her position.

They're argument? They were arguing about the blonde's attire: a black frilly dress that ended at her knees. Her shoulders puffed up, had white stockings and black dress shoes. She was holding a basket-like bag that held a brown dachshund. Even though it was cute, it was not okay for their hike they were currently on.

The last two girls were chatting about the latest manga updates. One had long brown hair, longer than the first's, with blonde bangs, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. She wore a simple blue t-shirt, a black + red stripped hoodie, blue flare jeans, and black + white sneakers. On her back was a pure white backpack. The last girl had short, deep brown hair (that had a purple tint to it), dark purple eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a simple white tanktop, blue jeans and black combat boots.

The girl up front then tripped on rock and fell.

"Monique! Are you okay?" The blonde asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine! No cuts or bruises, Lizzie!" She got up and smiled, brushing off her clothes of the previous dirt on her jeans.

"When can we take a break? It's 12:25! We should be eating lunch!" the girl with the blonde bangs yelled.

"We have at least five minutes until we can get to the big tree, Annica!" The short-haired girl said.

"See, even Whitney is annoyed! Does that mean her feet hurt?"

"Shut up! We came to hike and take our minds off life! After we get home, we can make curry and dango." The shortest girl said.

"Kaia's right, girls. And we're almost there. See?" Monique pointed. Following her finger, they could all see a huge tree that stood out more than the rest.

It was a huge purple tree with lavender leaves growing on it. The girls all became excited and walked a bit faster towards the beautiful tree. The leaves seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and the bark was a deep purple. As far as the girls knew, they were the only people to know about this tree.

They all joked that England from Hetalia probably came here every once and a while.

"Yay! The Mystic Tree!" Annica squealed. Monique chuckled at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"This tree gets prettier and prettier every time I see it!" Whitney exclaimed.

As they reached the tree, the sound of wind chimes could be heard. This place made them feel more at home then anywhere else in the world.

Monique took off her backpack and took out a pale orange tablecloth then placed it on the ground. Everyone took out some form of food and began eating.

"Ah, I wish we could do this everyday." Lizzie sighed.

"But even though it's summer, all four of you still go to high school. I am going to college in winter. And I still have to do my job, therefore we couldn't do that." Monique smirked.

"You're too evil to be adorable, Neeky!" Whitney whined as she ate her sandwich. Monique didn't say anything as she finished her onigiri.

"Hey… what's that?" Kaia pointed. Annica looked over.

"It looks like a mansion… we should go in!" She declared, grinning.

"I like haunted houses! It wouldn't hurt to look." Lizzie said.

"But we still need to name ants!" Whitney piped up before they could look at the house. The girls all looked at each other before looking for ants. As they searched, Monique placed the table cloth back in her backpack.

She then had a strong impulse to take a few of the sparkly, lavender leaves placing them in each of the girl's bags, since they needed Monique's permission to go into the house. What had really surprised her was the falling of deep purple bark falling off the tree. She blinked before picking it up. Since she couldn't take it all in her bag, she broke it up and placed the separate pieces in the bags, like she had done before. Monique had a strong feeling of déjà vu.

"Girls! Have we named the ants yet?" Monique called.

"Almost! No! Don't name it Steve! You'll jinx us!"

"Fine! I'll name it Balthazar!"

"Really, really? We can't name it Bob, Joe or Billy! Those are such unoriginal names!" Monique chuckled picking up and replacing her backpack.

"Let's explore the mansion!" The girls all came running, grabbed their backpacks and three ran off ahead of the other two. Monique and Whitney were left behind

"So much for staying together." Monique sighed.

"Well, the mansion shouldn't be that big. Plus, if something goes wrong, we could call them or vice versa!" Whitney cheered.

"Ja, Whitney. That's very true." Monique nodded. _'I just can't shake this strange feeling we shouldn't go there.'_ She thought, worriedly.

They walked further until they reached the front of the house. _'Have I seen this before? It seems oddly familiar, if not in a weird angle.'_ Monique thought. "Let's go in. they can't have gone very far." Whitney nodded.

They opened the green door and walked in, leaving the door slightly open. When they had both stepped away from the door, it slammed shut.

"!" Both girls became aware that it had not been shut by someone outside or either of them. Looking around, Monique painfully realized where they were.

"We… we're inside HetaOni… I didn't think it existed!"

"Oh noes!" Whitney ran around in circles at this terrible realization. The elder of the two took long, deep breaths to calm herself down and prepare her for the horror ahead of her. Grabbing her younger sister's shoulders, she spoke.

"Whitney, this is no time to panic. We have to find the girls before they get hurt." Hazel eyes met green ones and she calmed down a little

"Oh… I knew that!" She smiled weakly. The long brunette sighed.

"I doubt the Hetalia characters have arrived yet. So we should start on the first floor. Now, if I remember correctly, to our right is the kitchen and library. The left is the basement and the two restrooms… and forward is the Japanese-styled rooms and the annexe… The second floor is where we'll find Germany and Prussia."

"Monique! Let's just go to the kitchen! They could be there." Whitney yelled.

"Oh yeah… Alright then, onward to the kitchen!" The two girls took a right and passed the door that was locked and into the kitchen. "As I suspected," Monique said, with mixed emotions.

"Let's go in a bit fur—!" The girls froze at the sight. A huge alien thing, the colour of a rotten scone, had its back facing them and went through the door. The girls just stood there shaking before they looked at each other.

"I so wish this was only a nightmare…" Monique said taking refuge behind the counters, curling up into a ball.

"Lizzie really did jinx us when she named that ant Steve…" Whitney pouted, picking up a plate from the counter." It's all dusty, Neeky!" She said. Monique couldn't help but smile.

"It is indeed. Just don't—" CRASH! Shatter! "drop it," Monique finished.

"Oops. Sorry, Neeky. It slipped out of my hands!" She apologized.

"Well, there's no turning back time unless you want to die. So let's avoid that." Monique stood up to examine the damage as a boy with black hair walked in. He didn't seem to notice the two girls until her was finished searching the room. The girls blinked, then sweatdropped.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I had no idea that this place was already occupied."

"Oh, that's alright. This isn't our house anyway. I'm looking for my two friends and my younger sister. They ran ahead of us before we could catch up to them." Monique said. _'So they have now arrived. At least we didn't have to run away from the oni like the others did.'_ She thought.

"That makes sense. I have come with my friends. We could help you find them. My name is… Japan."

"My name's Whitney and this is my older sister Monique! We have to look for my younger sister Annica and our two friends Lizzie and Kaia!" She cheered, tired of being ignored. Japan was a bit taken aback by her loud enthusiasm.

"She had ADHD. I wouldn't be too surprised."

"Ah, well… let's go find your friends."

"Okay!" Whitney bounced.

**Monique and Whitney have joined the party.**

"Gyaa!" Both girls fell to the ground when the words popped up in front of them.

"Oh, don't mind that. It's just a little phenomenon that happens around me." Japan said. The words disappeared.

"Holy hairballs! That's cool!" Whitney grinned, getting up.

"That surprised me. I was not expecting that to happen." Monique said, getting up as she was clutching her heart. His eyes seemed to become more distant than before and more words popped up.

**Monique [Normal] Level 1**

**740/740 HP (Health Points)**

**545/545 SP (Spirit Points)**

**0/27 EX (Experience Points)**

"Aww! Why does he get to look at your stats first?"

"Maybe 'cause I'm older?"

**Items**

**[Mechanical Pencil] Broken in some places from use**

**[Whetstone] A tool for sharpening blades**

**[2 water bottles] Restores 200 SP**

**[Brush] A well-loved brush, still in good condition**

**[Camera] Taking pictures for the moments**

"That's unusual. For everything in my backpack…"

**[Magic Tree Leaves] Light purple leaves taken from an unusual tree. Appears to have magical property.**

"It is? Then it was a good thing I grabbed them."

**[****Frozen burrito] A burrito at the bottom of the bag**

"That wasn't there this morning! And why is it still frozen? I bet Torrey put it there…"

**Equip**

'_What? I know I had more things in my backpack! So it doesn't show everything, huh? Maybe it has a use for later…'_ Monique thought.

**Weapon [Pocket knife] A sharp knife that was rarely used besides sharpening sticks**

**Shield [Sketchbook] A book filled with drawings**

"Oh, so that's where some of my stuff went."

**Helmet [Naruto headband (sand ninja)] a manga-based forehead protector. Currently being used as a headband**

'_I forgot it was there'_ She thought.

**Armor [Comfortable clothing] Comfortable clothes, easy to move in, fairly fashionable**

**Accessory [Necklace] A brown and icy gem on a small chain. It appears to have magical property**

"Kewl! I'll need to thank Kelli when I get out of here alive!"

"You're weird, Neeky." Whitney noted.

"Thank you, it comes by honestly." She said smiling.

**Skills**

**[Blizzard] Little shards of ice pierce the enemy**

**[Planted] keeps the enemy's feet planted to the ground for two turns**

"Earth and Ice, eh? It'd be interesting to see them in battle."

"Yay! My turn!"

**Whitney [Normal] Level 1**

**710/710 HP**

**550/550 SP**

**0/25 EX**

"I have more SP than you do!"

"It must have something to do with your skills"

**Items**

**[1 water bottle] Restores 200 SP**

**[First Aid Kit] Filled with essentials for basic injuries Restores 100 HP. 10 uses left**

**[GPS] A device to help you find your way. Reception is bad at the moment**

"Why do you have that? We can find our way to the Mystic Tree." Whitney just shrugs. "That was so a Derk move."

**[Sack lunch/dinner] Hold a lot of food like onigiri and sandwiches. Individually, Restores 300 HP and 150 SP**

**[Poncho] Keeps you both warm and dry from the rain**

**[Ipod] Plays a various number of different songs**

"You have that everywhere."

"You betcha!" Whitney smiled.

**[Picklock] Can open almost any door**

"Why do you have that?" Monique asked suspiciously.

"You never know when it might come in handy."

"Then we could open the other doors! You're so weird!"

"Thank you!"

"I don't understand either of you." Japan said.

"Yeah, then you wouldn't understand our friends. We're American, we don't makes sense." Whitney grinned.

**Equip**

**Weapon [Mr. Pickles] A black and white cat that follow his owner everywhere. Holds no emotion**

"Where is—WAA!" Monique screamed as she caught sight of the said cat by Whitney's feet. "That cat is creepy!"

"Aww, you'll hurt his feelings if you say that!" She said, covering his ears.

"Sure, Whitney, sure."

**Shield [Book] A hardback book. The title? Hunger Games, enough said**

"The most awesome book in the world!" Whitney said.

"I beg to differ. Go get Gilbert's opinion"

"I don't wanna." Whitney crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself. I'll ask him then."

**Helmet [Black and white plaid hat] A well-loved hat that both Monique and Whitney love**

**Armor [Tight comfortable clothing] Comfortable clothes, fairly easy to move in, very fashionable**

"That's because Whitney is the fashionista."

**Accessory [Blue and white earrings] Very pretty and expensive-looking. She claims they're Howl's**

"Really? That's your excuse? I would be surprised of they actually were." Monique facepalmed.

**Skills**

**[Orange Slide] Acidic water the colour orange. Is against the enemy, decomposing it for two turns**

"That's gross." Whitney said.

"It's water. Dangerous water."

**[Chocomed] Restores the HP of one person in your party**

"I'd have to se that one in battle for me to determine it's element base." Monique noted. _'Her skills are kinda like Italy's. He has healing powers… cool!'_ She thought.

"Alright, let's go find your friends. My friends should be next to the stairs." The girls looked at each other before following Japan out of the kitchen.

"! Did they leave? How regrettable." He said. Japan then went over to the front door and tried to open it. "It won't open…"

"We should look upstairs then." Whitney said.

"Let's look down here first. I feel we'll find something important down here." Monique grimaced, but nodded.

"Keep your picklock in your pocket. You might need it more often." Monique whispered. Whitney nodded as she did so.

Japan headed toward the rooms Monique knew as Japanese-styled. He turned towards the door.

"It seems to be locked." He muttered. They all entered in the room and as they found nothing, they left towards the hallway. The girls seemed a bit nervous to know that they are in HetaOni but they continued after Japan since Whitney trusted Monique and the latter knew what was to happen next.

Japan tried to open the basement door.

"It seems to be locked," he said. They all continued onwards. They turned the corner of the hall way. Whitney squeaked, then hid behind Monique again. Monique was a bit shaken.

"! Wh…what was that just now? I… maybe I'm getting tired?" Japan tried to convince himself. But when he glanced at the girls, they must have seen it too.

After they're quick recovery, they headed into the room that had a white bathroom. Whitney quickly got excited as she realized this place was where they got onigiri, beer and chili peppers! Monique couldn't help but smile at her sudden excitement.

'_She knows how to make a person calm down… a little.'_ She thought. Japan had finished exploring the bathroom and headed out. He tried the door that Stev—err… the _Oni_ had gone through earlier. Whitney braced herself while Monique waited patiently.

"It won't open." He said. Whitney had relaxed and started heading towards the stairs. Monique decided that she should stay with her sister. Japan was not that far behind.

"Hey, Japan. We could split up to look for them on this floor." Monique smiled.

"Oh, okay. Let's meet back in this room." He said, pointing towards the room where Germany was at.

"Understood!" Whitney mock saluted and got her picklock out from her pocket.

**Japan has left the party**

As Japan went inside the room the two girls headed towards the rooms opposite from the room Japan found Germany's whip.

"Was that a good idea, Neeky? We don't know what would happen if we left him." Whitney said.

"He'll be fine. It's our own skins that we need to worry about. We could be attacked at any moment. Stay alert." Monique warned. The younger sister nodded.

They reached a door that was locked. That was quickly resolved.

"Let the master take care of this one!" Whitney cheered as she started on the lock.

Click. The door was unlocked. The two slowly walked in, looking for signs of life.

"Rawr!" A figure suddenly jumped up as the two closed the door. The figure had jumped onto Monique, successfully knocking her to the floor. "Oh, you aren't Steve?" The voice sounded familiar as Monique blinked at the figure.

"Kaia!" Whitney squealed, happily. "You saw Steve? So did we!" Kaia jumped Whitney this time.

"You did? How come you're not hurt? I ran for my life!" She said, a bit worried.

"We're fine, Kaia. We saw Japan." Monique said, getting up. She rubbed the back of her head. That girl wasn't light, that's for sure.

"Aw! You're lucky! Let's go see him!"

**Kaia has joined the party**

"Woah! That's cool! Is this Japan's doing?"

But before any of them could answer, Stev—um the Oni walked in, blocking their path.

"KYAAAA!" The trio screamed.

"We're all dead! Wait, what?" Whitney exclaimed.

"Let's just get this over with!" Monique yelled.

**Monique**

**740/740 HP**

**545/545 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Whitney<strong>

**710/710 HP**

**550/550 SP**

* * *

><p><strong>Kaia<strong>

**730/730 HP**

**521/521 SP**

"Woah! That's so cool!" Whitney and Kaia yelled. Monique just facepalmed as she took out her pocket knife. Whitney was armed with Mr. Pickles and… was that a pipe Kaia was holding? This day will be the weirdest ever.

Monique blinked as options appeared before her eyes.

**~Attack**

**Skill**

**Defend**

**Item**

Feeling a bit curious, she tried a basic attack, watching the number 47 float towards the ceiling then fading. Next was Whitney's turn as she saw the options she yelled, "Oh my British tea bags!" She chose to use Mr. Pickles… She watched as the word 'Miss' floated away. "Darn!"

Kaia chose to do a basic attack and watched a 72 appear and fade away.

The Oni had decided to attack Monique but she quickly dodged the gesture. The word 'Miss' floated above her head. Then she took her turn.

**Attack**

**~Skill**

**Defend**

**Item**

'_Let's place Blizzard in the mix.'_ She thought. Just as she chose that, shards of ice came shooting out of her fingertips towards the creature. The number 102 floated away.

"Alright!" Monique hissed, happily.

Whitney had decided since Mr. Pickles had failed her, that she would use her only offence skill, Orange Slide. The acidic water splashed the monster and a 'hiss' could be heard on the monster's skin. The trio was disgusted as the Oni came at Kaia. This time, it had succeeded.

A 59 floated over Kaia's head as she held her stomach. That looked like it hurt.

**Kaia**

**671/730 HP**

**521/521 SP**

"Damn. Steve'll pay for that!" She growled. She lifted her hands and spikes of water pierced the Oni. The number 61 floated away.

**Attack**

**~Skill**

**Defend**

**Item**

Monique chose Blizzard again since it was so effective last time. A 103 floated away.

"Ya know, Neeky… this would be a lot more fun if our life wasn't on the line." Whitney smiled. She used Chocomed on Kaia and she was surrounded in light for a few seconds.

**Kaia**

**730/730**

**501/521**

"Thanks." Kaia said. She then used a skill and our weapons had electricity surrounding it.

"Whoa! That's cool, Kaia!" Monique exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's only for basic attacks." She said.

**~Attack**

**Skill**

**Defend**

**Item**

Monique used attack on the Oni, and watched an 87 float away. Steve then faded away into nothing.

**2 EXP 16G**

"I'm so glad that's over." The girls sighed.

"Let's get back to where Japan is." Monique said.

"Wait!" Whitney said. The oldest looked confused until she saw the younger sister's eyes become distant.

**Kaia [Normal] Level 1**

**730/730 HP**

**491/521 SP**

**2/25 EX**

**Items**

**[1 Water bottle] Restores 200 SP**

**[2 Cup Ramen] The quickest way to eat food anywhere, if you have heated water**

**[4 Pudding] Yummy treat that will be savored in the mansion**

**[Book] It's a Hetalia book. Everything you could possibly know on Hetalia**

"You so didn't go there." Monique glared.

"I so did. At least I didn't pack my Hetalia cosplays." Kaia threw back.

"...Touché."

**[10 Gum] Keeps you posted until you can actually eat food. Restores 50 HP**

**[Sketch book] A book filled with drawings**

**[Pencil] Makes a great weapon**

"Haha! So true!" Monique and Whitney laughed.

**[Camera] Taking pictures for the moments**

"On to the equipment!" Whitney cheered.

**Equip**

**Weapon [Lead Pipe] A light purple, lead-lined pipe. It looks similar to Russia's but she uses it as a staff**

"I'm not going to go there." Monique said.

**Shield [Others] She uses the body of other people around her to protect herself.**

"That's not going to work very often." Monique muttered.

**Helmet [Panda hat] A soft, cute, stylish hat that she loves. China would be all over it**

**Armor [Simple clothes] Comfortable clothes, unusual but simple**

"It looks a lot like one of the military uniforms," Whitney noted. "It isn't very fashionable."

"So? I like wearing these! So there!" Kaia defended.

**Accessory [Ring] A yellow and blue gem on a silver metal ring. Inside is the inscription "You are never alone." It appears to have magical propery.**

"Really? Cool! Is that why I can used magic like England?" She grinned.

"Yup. And if you say your magic is like England's wouldn't it backfire all the time?" Monique pointed out.

"Not in HetaOni!"

**Skills**

** [Crackle] Lightning enhances the weapon for 1 turn. Strengthens the attack**

"That explains a lot." Monique said, memorizing all this. She is the type of person who hates not knowing things. If she doesn't know about things she gets frustrated real fast.

**[Mizu Demon] Spikes of water pierce the enemy**

"So know that we know these things, let's go to where Germany is." Monique's inner leader was coming out.

"'Kay!" The two younger girls chorused. The girls started for the room.

* * *

><p><strong>How did ya like it? I haven't made a lot of stories where the first chapter is this long but I like reading things at this length. If you have a problem with the length, you can live with it. This story has 12 pages on Word. I like constructive flame but I don't like insults. That's just mean.<strong>

**Translation: Mizu means water in Japanese**

**I also have a great plotline for the OCs but it won't be anything Mary-sue… *goes into depressed mode***

**KittiClement: She's just depressed that everytime she wants to place her true self inside a fanfic, she seems very Mary-sue with all the talents she has. It's hard to find her flaws besides lack of stamina due to her previously broken ankle, her shy personality in front of a crowd (or classroom) or—**

**Neeky-chan: Kitti! I'ma hurt you! *Neeky holds up a sword with an angry look on her face***

**KittiClement: Oops! Hehehehe! We'll see ya next chapter! *starts giggling and running away from Neeky***

**Neeky-chan: Kitti! Get your butt back here! *chases after the giggling girl***

**Anibell: Hope to see you next time! *bows to the reader before watching the chase, debating whether or not she should throw banana peels***


	2. Second: Traveling in the Mansion

** I'm sorry this is so late. I haven't been able to write on the computer due to the fact that my parents are bent on not letting me on the computer. **

** Thank you to everyone who has read my story! :D Just so you know, because there are OCs in this story, the characters may not be as the game went. Okay?**

**The people in this story are Neeky-chan (Me), SarentoKensei, AniBell, Himiwari-chan, and KittiClement. Enjoy the story so far!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni. Period!**

* * *

><p><strong>Back to where the girls split up<strong>

Lizzie, Kaia and Annica stood outside the mansion, waiting for the other two.

"They're taking up precious time!" Lizzie said, impatiently while tapping her foot.

"Then let them be slowpokes! We're going inside. If anything bad happens then we can call them." Annica said.

"Very true! Let the adventures begin!" Kaia grinned, walking towards the mansion.

"Does this mansion seem familiar to you or is it just me?" Annica asked, skeptically.

"It does a little. Maybe we came here when we were a bit younger." Lizzie suggested.

"That's possible. Let's not dwell on the subject and go in already." Kaia said. The three girls nodded and walked inside, shutting the door behind them.

"It's a lot cleaner than I thought," Annica said, blinking, "Thought it'd be a lot dustier." Nickel started to whine and bark loudly.

"Shut up, Nickel! What is wrong with you?" Lizzie scolds. He doesn't of course, he's an aggressive dachshund.

"I agree with you there, Ann." Kaia said. The girls were about to move forward but they stopped when they heard Nickel's unnaturally low, protective growl.

Lizzie felt the hairs on her neck stand up and the other girls got chills down their back. They slowly looked around.

The Oni was looking directly at them.

Lizzie softly swore and ran off before the other two reacted.

"Run!" Annica screamed. Both girls ran upstairs to the second floor and started looking for an empty, unlocked room. The girls eventually find one and lean against the door. The cold chill was disappearing.

"That was close! He could have killed us!" Kaia huffed.

"You got that right! And knowing that this is HetaOni, is not very reassuring. And we can't warn Monique and Whitney either!" Annica groaned.

"Do you think we got here before the Hetalia crew?" Kaia asked.

"It's likely, considering that this is probably not the first time."

"I'm afraid of what kind of deaths we've sustained. O_o" Kaia sweat dropped. They both decided to walk away from the door a little bit to continue.

"Let's not dwell on that subject. Right now, we have to find Lizzie. She got away before we did." Annica said seriously.

"Yeah, but we should… What's that noise?" Kaia shushed.

"It sounds like… someone running." The two girls looked at each other before the door was harshly opened. The person quickly got in and slammed the door. The girls' eyes widened at the person.

It was Prussia.

He was shaking in fright from seeing the Oni.

"…the hell was that Thing?" His red eyes filled with fear. "Not awesome!" He didn't take notice at the brown-haired girls staring at him as he went in between the beds where Japan first sees him. The girls looked at each other.

"Did he notice us?" Kaia asked.

"No, I don't think he did. He's probably still lingering on the fact that Steve was after him." Annica responded.

_'I must be going crazy. A bunch of girly voices talking to each other about the awesome me. I hope this is just a dream'_ Prussia thought.

"That is true. Should we pull him out of it?" Kaia asked again.

"If we do, I'm not staying within range of his sword. Remember what happened when Kiku got near him?" Annica said, matter-of-factly.

_'How did they know I have a sword?'_ He asked himself. He was becoming quite curious on who they were but couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"Yeah, he nearly got injured." Kaia said, snorting. "I'll use my pipe to poke him."

"Good luck with… where did you get a pipe?" This question was ignored as Kaia got up and walked over to Prussia, pipe in hand and started poking him with said item.

"Who's there?" Prussia's sword hit Kaia's pipe making the sound echo in the room. "Are you ghosts?" He shakily started forward.

"Yes, ghosts in a haunted mansion filled with a bunch of Steves." Kaia OF COURSE WE'RE NOT!" He flinched back at the sudden tone, then started forward again.

"Kaia, there was no need for you to yell, ya know."

"Yeah, but…" There was silence as Prussia groped Annica. It took all of 5 seconds for them to react.

"You are real…" Prussia said, blinking.

"PERVERT!" Annica yelled, kicking his five meters. His knees hit the floor.

"Not awesome!" he hissed. Kaia was laughing so hard she fell to the floor while Annica was protecting her chest with her arms.

"It isn't funny, Kaia!" Annica pouted.

"Yeah… it is! XD" Kaia said between laughs. "Monique… would be… sad she… missed it! XD" Annica didn't say anything as she looked away from her.

"So… why are you here? Do you own this house?" Prussia asked.

"Umm, no. We just saw this mansion and decided to check it out." Annica said. Kaia's laughter was dying down as she listened into the conversation. "We didn't realize Steve was going to pop out of nowhere to kill us."

"Steve?" Prussia asked, confused. The girls realized their slip up.

"Umm, it's… what we call that… alien thing." Kaia said, slowly; choosing her words carefully.

"You named that… Thing?" He looked at them in disbelief.

"Yeah… we did." Annica clarified.

"That's not normal." He scoffed.

"We're Americans. We're not supposed to be normal." Kaia laughed. Prussia then looked at the two of them skeptically before patting Kaia's left shoulder.

"I believe it." Kaia quickly shifted away from his hand as her face twisted in slight pain. He blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's… I injured it a little while ago in the woods." Kaia lied. "It's just sore when it's touched now." She smiled awkwardly.

"O-kay…" Prussia said, not really believing her. "Wait, how long has it been since you've gotten here?" Prussia asked.

"That is a good question. We don't know. Our watches stopped working a while ago." Annica said. She was lying, because neither of the two girls had watches.

"Oh, okay." Prussia said.

"I think Steve is gone now. I'm going to go look around. And you'll protect Annica while I'm gone." Kaia got up and walked to the door before pausing, turning her head back towards them, "If you don't, you shall find that your five meters will be five inches in the most painful way possible." Kaia glared at him, looking a lot like Russia before returning to her happy look.

Prussia flinched and all the colour drained from his face.

"I-I will! You can count on me!" He laughed, nervously.

"Alright. Be good Annica."

"When am I not being good?" She asked innocently.

"That is questionable." Kaia then left the room. When the door was closed, there was a soft 'click.' Kaia sighed as she knew the dangers of the mansion. But she couldn't remember exactly what happened in order.

Being as she was, she was determined to find her sister-like friends, leaving her trust in Prussia to protect her taller friend from any sort of danger. And thus her journey began.

Prussia and Annica, on the other hand, were staring and glaring at each other… respectively.

"So, what do we do now?" Prussia asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's not safe to go out knowing Steve could appear at any moment, so we can consider ourselves stuck here." Annica said, crossing her arms.

"Then, how about we play a game of Chutes and Ladders?"

"What?" Annica was considerably confused. And to press the matter, he pulled out a to-go version of the said game. She blinked as he placed it on the floor in front of them. "I suppose it's better than playing the pocky game." She mumbled.

"What's pocky?"

"A Japanese treat I like to eat at home." She said shrugging. The game began…

* * *

><p><strong>Later~<strong>

Prussia seemed to be winning the game and Annica glared at him while he grinned cockily.

"Face it. I'm more awesome than you, so I _will_ win this game!" Prussia grinned.

"Yeah right. I will kill your ego when over throw you!" She rolled the dice, landing herself a 7. "Ha! I'm closer than you are now!" She gloated, placing her character on number 95. It was Prussia's turn to glare.

"Oh yeah? Well here's my roll!" He was about to look at the dice when the two of them felt an eerily cold presence. Their eyes widened as Prussia quickly went back to his corner where Japan found him muttering how scary the Thing was. Annica swept the game underneath the bed and soon followed as the door opened.

Annica could see people's feet enter the room instead of Steve, much to her relief. There were about four people, who she couldn't tell. One had black shoes and white pants. _'Japan! Then that should be Whitney, Monique and Kaia!' _She thought. Annica wanted to make sure it was them before running out to greet them.

"Hey, isn't that Prussia?" A familiar voice whispered.

"Yeah, that means Japan is going to approach him." Another familiar voice answered.

"Do you think this is the latest time loop or a past time loop?" The first voice asked, worriedly.

"This has to be the latest time loop. That's how the story went." The second replied more calm than the other.

"Oh. I hope we can find Annica, and Lizzie soon. I miss them already!" The first whined.

"I left Annica with Prussia in this room. I hope she didn't leave." A third voice said.

'_Oh! They are Whitney and Monique! And Kaia's with them! I think I'll try to scare them.'_ Annica thought evilly.

**Lock door?**

**~Yes**

**No**

Annica blinked at the options that appeared in front of her face, making her flinch. She could see that Monique (her feet are covered by black boots) had walked closer to the door and just stood there. Whitney and Kaia shuffled their feet nervously. "Who's there?" Prussia shouted as he swung his sword at Japan, who skillfully blocked it.

"Whoa! C-Calm down! It's me!" Japan exclaimed.

"O-oh. It's you Japan? S… Sorry." Prussia said, looking relieved and a bit shaken.

"Are you alright?" Japan asked.

"T-there was that monster! I saw it! A stark-naked giant the colour of rotten scones!" Prussia said. Annica stifled a chuckle at his statement.

"…" Japan stared at him, unable to say anything.

"It's true! We all saw it! Me and West and Italy, too! Prussia insisted. The girls in the room decided to ignore their conversation.

"Hey, do you think someone else is in this room, Whitney?" Monique asked.

"I think so! 'Cause that giggle didn't come from me!" She said, bouncing towards the noise. Annica tried to stay as quiet as she could. "I think it came from the bed." Whitney walked over to the bed and started looking around.

Annica shot out her hand from underneath the bed and caught Whitney's ankle. She shrieked, pulling Annica out.

"That wasn't funny, Annica! DX" Whitney whacked Annica on the top of her head as Annica, Kaia and Monique laughed. Whitney pouted.

"Is this one of your friends, Monique-san?" Japan asked.

"That there is my youngest sister, Annica." She smiled. Did she give you a hard time, Prussia?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah! She kicked my awesome five meters! SHE," pointing at Kaia, "threatened to destroy them!" He paled a bit at the thought.

"…Did you really?" Monique glared at them.

"Yeah…" The two of them looked at their feet.

"But I had a reason to! He groped me!" Annica piped in. Monique smirked at that and Annica fumed, not expecting that reaction.

"Well, aside that you have met Annica and Kaia, I am Monique." She said bowed Japanese-style to Prussia.

"Guten Tag, Monika! Ich bin das ehrfurchtige Prussia!*" He grinned before turning to Japan. "All right, then I'll look for them, too! But first, let's go where West is. What's he doing, anyway?"

"He said he was too hungry to move." The girls tuned them out again.

"Now we just need to find Lizzie. Where could she have gone?" Monique asked.

"I don't know. She was faster than the rest of us. Heck, she reacted faster than we did!" Kaia commented.

"She probably went and got herself injured, knowing her…" Annica trailed off.

"That's mean, Annie!" Monique snapped.

"It's the truth!" She defended.

"But it's still mean." Whitney backed up her older sister. The girls went silent before they heard Prussia say something discomforting.

"Don't you hear the sound of… something… getting closer?" Prussia asked.

"Monique-san, get away from the door." Japan ordered. Monique stiffened but didn't comply. There were heavy footsteps with loud breathing behind the door.

"Monique-san, now!" he ordered again. Monique threw a glare at him, which he flinched at before looking back at the door. Whitney and Annica clung to Kaia as if for extra protection. Mr. Pickles appeared around Whitney's feet and Annica posed to retrieve her bow and arrow while Kaia gripped her pipe.

Monique had long since taken her pocket knife out, hoping it was the latest time loop.

"Hey… if that thing on your waist isn't just for show, pull it out of the scabbard. If you don't wanna get eaten, that is." Prussia suggested as he held up his own sword.

"Agreed." Japan gave a nod as he unsheathed the katana.

The door knob started jiggling. Whitney and Annica had to bite their lips from yelping in fright. Kaia had flinched and Monique didn't have any physical appearance changes but on the inside, she nearly did flinch.

"!" Prussia had also flinched and Monique decided to step away from the door a little bit, the door knob started jiggling more violently.

"…" Japan remained silent. Suddenly the doorknob stopped jiggling and they heard the footsteps backing away.

Monique just looked intently at the door.

"…Is it gone?" Prussia asked after the footsteps stopped.

"I hope so!" Whitney piped in.

"I don't think it is…" Monique said in a dark voice.

"Get ready, because we're in for a fight." Kaia placed her pipe on her right shoulder. Annica removed her bow from her back and an arrow and placed it so she can fire. Whitney didn't do anything.

"All right. That was a little scary, but now we should join West. Let's find Italy and get out of here as soon as possible!" Prussia said, raising his voice to normal.

"Indeed."

**Prussia and Annica have joined the party.**

Japan's eyes became faded as he looked at the two people's stats.

**Prussia [Normal] Lv. 2**

** 664/664 HP**

** 667/667 SP**

**27/71 EX**

**Skills**

**[Bear the Cross] Meaning: And I'll protect our people with my brother**

**Equip**

**Weapon [Rusty Sword] It hasn't been tended to since retirement. It's stylish, though**

** Helmet [Hannya Mask] Mask given to him by Japan. It's scary, yet he won't let go of it.**

"Why does he even have that anyway?" Kaia muttered.

** Armor [Ordinary Clothes] Clothes that will probably need laundry soon.**

** Accessory [Sandals] Sandals that he has been wearing since the world summit**

**A****nnica [Normal] Lv.1**

** 700/700 HP**

** 513/513 SP**

** 0/23 EX**

** Items**

** [2 water bottles] Restores 200 SP**

** [5 cup ramen] The quickest way to eat food anywhere, if you have heated water**

** [Pencil] Makes a great weapon**

"That's what Kaia's said! XD" Whitney and Monique yelled.

**[Sketch book] A book filled with drawings**

** [Lead] A small container filled with extra pencil lead**

** [10 arrows] Well made arrows**

"And don't you forget it!" Annica said.

**[Lighter] A device often used for smoking**

Annica looked at Monique for a reaction. She just shrugged.

"Whitney had a picklock and Kaia has her pipe. I can't be surprised easily at this point. And I know you aren't smoking. You'd be reeking of the stuff." She said, simply.

**Equip**

** Weapon [Bow and arrow] A pink bow that has been kept in good condition for 3 years**

"It's nice to have. Especially when you decide to go cosplaying." The other girls nodded in agreement.

**Shield [Mirror] A small hand mirror that looks old but still in good condition**

"What good is that going to do her?" Prussia mumbled. No one answered.

**Helmet [Pink and White striped hat] A hat she wears a lot since she got it in California at age 12**

** Armor [Loose, comfortable clothing] Comfortable clothing, easy to move in, not exactly fashionable**

"That is so true! She can't put something decent together very much. Today was lucky." Whitney said, smiling.

**Accessory [Bracelet] A silver and red bracelet with the inscription "Value your friends forever." It appears to have magical property**

"Awesome! Now I can use magic like Arthur!" Annica grinned.

**Skills**

** [Flame Flower] Flowers of fire bloom on the enemy, then eventually explode on the enemy's 3rd turn**

** [Sender] A Guardian of Wind grants one person better accuracy in attack for 3 turns**

"What is it with her skills and the number three?" Kaia asked.

"Dunno. All I got from that were the fire flowers and a Wind Guardian!" Whitney smiled. Monique looked over at her like she was nuts.

_'I got a lot from that, including the fact that her element bases are fire and wind.'_ Monique shook her head.

The group started for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha ha! I got you! I left a cliffhanger. Aren't I mean? This chapter has 8 pages on Word. Thought you'd like to know.<strong>

**Rough translation: Guten Tag, Monika! Ich bin das ehrfurchtige Prussia!; Good afternoon, Monique! I am the awesome Prussia!**

**I use google translate so if anything's wrong, it wasn't completely my fault. I have so many story ideas but I don't stick with one. It's so annoying!**

**KittiClement: That's because you love getting your ideas out of your head.**

**Neeky-chan: Kitti! Get out of here! I didn't invite you here! Go take Mr. Pickles and annoy Affy Taffy. You're annoying.**

**KittiClement: Hey, now that's an idea! But it's more fun annoying you!**

**Neeky-chan: I will murder you! *throws Mr. Pickles at her***

**KittiClement: *skillfully dodges* Ha! You missed!**

**Neeky-chan: That's because you moved!**

**Anibell: Sorry for the delay. Review? :3**


End file.
